Batman vs The Avengers
by Leonchi21
Summary: Crossover between Batman and The Avengers. As the Avengers branch out from S.H.E.I.L.D they launch a plan of world peace, by destroying anyone with the power to oppose them. Lastly they must face up against the Justice League & all that is left is Batman. This is my first story ever so work with me as I work to produce entertainment for all of us. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Captain America, The Incredible Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, &amp; Iron Man…

Go Head Up with Bruce Wayne, The Caped Crusader, The Dark Knight, The World's Greatest Detective, BATMAN

The Avengers became to power hungry after the intense battle that almost toppled New York. They began to branch outside of S.H.E.I.L.D jurisdiction &amp; fought when they saw fit in an effort to create a world of peace. With the Justice League being the only team strong enough to fight them The Avengers quickly began to route them in efforts to make they're victory easier. They started with The Flash, Black Widow left her gruesome sting in Central City that the Flash wasn't fast enough to dodge. Iron Man was swift to launch a machine to prevent Martian Manhunter from reentering Earth doing their takeover. He could only watch the peril engage from the Watchtower. Captain America with the help of Thor managed to lure Aquaman from his home and poison him. The poison nullified all of his powers, at least until Batman and Superman caught wind of the situation. Wonder Woman &amp; Green Lantern fell fast to the uncanny might of The Hulk as their strength and powers did nothing to stop him as Hawkeye dropped them from afar and the power of Thor stopped them dead in their tracks.

All that was left to control was Gotham and Metropolis. The two greatest heroes in the galaxy facing up against one of the greatest teams the world has ever seen.

Iron Man was no fool in his plot for full out war against these too, going against strength that rivaled The Hulk and Thor along with wits &amp; intelligence that almost toppled his. Batman and Superman would prove to be their greatest adversaries indeed.

The final battle was among us, and it started with the Death Of Superman….

Rate &amp; Review Please. Positive &amp; Negative criticism is welcomed. Stay Tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chess Game

The match was set. Ironman, Thor, &amp; Captain American had begun to devise a plan to permanently eradicate The Man of Steel.

This wouldn't be an easy task. With a man who can hear &amp; see almost everything. A man who can level a city with just one punch. A man who can freeze the ocean with a simple deep breath. The man who is almost a God.

Ironman devised the plan without saying a word, knowing that talking was out of the equation considering the foe. He had to devise a way to communicate with the team without Superman hearing them &amp; without Batman hacking their systems. The was officially the beginning of the chess game. IronMan created a device that attached to each member of the Avengers specifically for their talents. For Thor it was his hammer, Captain Americas' shield, Black Widows pistol, The Hulk had to swallow it for safety against his rage, Hawkeyes Bow &amp; it was of course installed within Ironmans suit. The device transmitted each others thought in somewhat cloud like format that only they had access too. If a member was to die so would their connection to the A-Cloud. Thor used the Bifrost to access different worlds in hopes of finding Kryptonite, Supermans only weakness.

Batman grew weary of the silence of the Avengers &amp; proposed to Superman that they may strike him first. Superman was well aware of this as he had suspected that would try to topple him first. He also noticed that Thor had left Earth and wondered if he could somehow go &amp; face him in the land of Asgard.

There it was, the last of the Justice League would have the first move in this chess game as Batman began to eagerly work to create a device that would transport Superman to Asgard in hopes of facing Thor by himself. The showdown of 2 Gods. Batman prompted a beam like device that worked the same way as the Bifrost did so that they could transport the Hulk into another world. The duo began knowing it was a race against time as they had no idea why Thor would leave his team in such a dire moment.

Thor on the other hand was using Heimdall The Gatekeeper to keep watch on the duo as he traveled the outer worlds in hopes of finding his emerald green jewel. Around the same time that Heimdall noticed that the JL was looking for a way to replicate the Bifrost it occurred to Batman that Thor could use the Bifrost to travel anywhere looking for Kryptonite.

Batman also knew that Heimdall would be watching them as well and that he would have to outsmart the man who could see everything. He went to recent grounds from where Thor would come &amp; go from the Bifrost and cross-referenced it with the teleporter on the Watchtower. Heimdall quickly relayed the message to Thor who relayed a message to Ironman to promptly the Watchtower. Batman on the other hand was 2 chess moves ahead and was already complete with a device that worked similar to the Bifrost.

Heimdall spoke to Thor and told him the recent events. Thor told Ironman that he wouldn't be fast enough and that he would have to face the duo together. Ironman advised against it &amp; said that he should have backup when taking on the greatest team that the world has ever seen quickly remember the way that they took down Darksied during his short-lived siege of Earth.

Thor ignoring the warnings of his counterparts saw a challenge on his hands &amp; spawned before Superman in an open field. Superman asked, "I hear that your hammer can only be wielded by those it deems worthy, so how can scum such as you wield it ?" Thor simply smirked before he launched his hammer into Supermans face only to have a beam from the sky transport it to another dimension. Confused by what had just happened he didn't noticed that Superman had began to fly toward him before his heart skipped a beat and stopped with his fist inches from Thors face. It was Louis, Black Widow had unleashed her sting upon her. While Supermans heart skipped a beat, Louis' heart had stopped.

Ironman had even the playing field but didn't realize the game that he had created.


	3. Superman Unleashed

It was like his world had just shattered. Thor took advantage of Supermans moment of hesitation &amp; struck him with every bit of force he could. Quickly he stuck his hand out which was the signature calling for his hammer, Mjölnir. The hammer was dimensions away &amp; it would be minutes before it returned to its master. Knowing this Thor took advantage of the current situation and began to engage in a fist fight with the man of steel. Due to the fact that he wasn't even fighting back Thor began to get bored and started taunt him. The moment he began to mention the death of his love, Louis, Superman snapped into reality and struck Thor and astonishing to Batman, Supermans' arm went straight through Thor with his heart in hand.

"How does it feel to have your heart ripped from your chest ? You set the board &amp; I'll make the first move. You are all DEAD" Superman screamed out with Batman in awe.

Ironman noticed how Thor no longer had a pulse &amp; realized what happened. He immediately notified the rest of the Avengers of the death of their teammate and vowed to avenge him. Ironman continued the search for Kryptonite knowing that it was their only hope of killing Superman and stopping his new found blood lust.

Superman turned to Batman with a saddened look in his face. Knowing he had broke his only rule. Batman didn't shun him because he understood the situation, he begged him to calm down &amp; to return to the Watchtower to rethink the situation. Batman believe that the Norse Gods would soon be en route do the death of one of their own. It was the exact opposite, they sent a messenger instead. The messenger came straight from Odin himself, he explained that Thor was fool for engaging in Earthly matters &amp; that he acted out of his own foolish mind. Odin would have no part in this scuffle. He only requested his sons body. After collecting the body the next move was set. Superman was hell bent on killing Ironman despite Batmans warning and plans.

Ironman on the other hand had just received his sample of Kryptonite and began to concentrate it, waiting on his confrontation with the Man Of Steel. He was smarter than Thor and made sure to have The Hulk with him as a personal bodyguard. The other Avengers went to hunt for The Dark Knight. Hawkeyes and Black Widow didn't have to search far for Batman set up shop in Gotham specifically awaiting their arrival. Weary of traps the 2 Avengers were sure to be careful in this trip into the Bats Cave.

They decided to split it which was the beginning of their downfall, Black Widow was now in the center of Gotham &amp; the city went pitch black. Batman had finally moved his Knight to knock over the pawn that Ironman had placed in front of him.

Superman on the other hand was rushing to Ironman to revenge his fallen queen or rather rushing to his death ?


	4. Fallen Kings

Batman knew he had to move quick before Hawkeye began to look for Black Widow. Although it may have been unneeded he knew she would have difficulty facing Batman. Black Widow was on her guard now. Knowing that this fight may be harder than the one she faced in New York and this was a human she was facing. This human was a man of many talents though, he was the only man alive to take down Ra's Al Ghul. She knew one false move and she would face the same fate as Thor but that's when it hit her. Batman had a weakness, he could not kill. She was quick to inform the others. The worse he would do was beat them to a bloody pulp but that was all he could manage to do and he couldn't fight all of them once they killed off Superman

Ironman awaited the arrival of Superman. Nervous, yet ready at the same time. he decided to hold up in Stark Tower and shortly after the sweat left his chin, his tower came tumbling down. Superman would destroy everything in his path now. He no longer had anything else to lose in life. He lost the love of his life, close friends, and he had already broken his own rules. He had no restrictions. Banner wasted no time in his transformation &amp; so did Stark getting suited up. Superman started with the Hulk knowing that would be his greatest adversary but that was he greatest downfall. He had now given Stark more time to perfect his kryptonite infused weapon.

Stark rushed to add the kryptonite into his suits' repulsor beams. Superman had sense the presence of his only weakness while fighting the Hulk but of course he had no time to look into it. Amongst the fight Ironman sent a message to the Hulk telling him to grab and hold Superman as he try to blast him with his new weapon. This was a struggle as Superman was not only strong but stuck in an unnatural bloodlust as well.

The fight seemed to last hours. Both foes were almost equally matched but Superman seemed to have the upper hand at the moment. He blindsided the Hulk by throwing a small building at him &amp; turned his attention to Stark now. The Hulk launched himself from the rubble and grabbed Superman. The toggle was intense as they floated above Stark tower. Ironman knew a normal blast wouldn't do anything except piss Superman off so he decided to place the kryptonite power inside if his chest beam. He powered it up and told the Hulk to try his best to hold him steady as they only had one shot at this. Superman sensed that his strength was getting weaker and before he knew it he was struck by Ironman. The beam dropped Superman right out of the sky. He plummeted into the New York streets like an asteroid. The thoughts of his fallen queen ran through his mind as the world began to blur. He began to look towards the Sun for strength but the Hulk quickly became a big enough shadow to block it out. Ironman also stood over him with a green kryptonite glow in his hands. He stabbed a shard right into Supermans heart. Alas, the King had fallen.


	5. The Dark Knight

Ironman was in no hurry to tell the others that Superman had fallen. Instead he wanted to wait on the team to report on the status of Batman.

On the other side the odds were much different. Batman had Black Widow in the palm of his hands. He used his wits and his city only added to his advantage. He launched his attack from above, striking her unconscious. He was swift to dodge the arrow that Hawkeye and sent and even dodged the explosion that it caused. Hawkeyes mask came equipped with night vision. He noticed Black Widow on the ground. With his moment of hesitation he lost sight of Batman. He had to be on his guard. Losing sight of him might have been his biggest mistake thus far. Bow in hand. The bats surrounded him in a tunnel fashion he looked up but the batrang come from behind. He managed to duck it but the kick was a different story. He flew off the rooftop shooting arrows, 3 of which connected with batman. 2 of them were glue arrows and the other explosive. Made of the same components of Batmans' explosive gel. The explosion destroyed the roof. As Hawkeye landed he rushed over to Black Widow in hopes of bringing her back to consciousness. Batman again was swift with his attack. Hawkeye had no time to use his bow before it was knocked out of his hands. He was now forced to fight hand to hand with the Dark Knight. He knew this would be a true challenge.

As Ironman began to check the vitals of his team he quickly noticed that Hawkeyes' heartbeat was beginning to slow. He even noticed that Black Widow was out cold. 2 of his best assassins were defeated in mere moments. He went to Superman. He was not yet dead but his life was slowly faded. It was then when he got a message from Hawkeye, but he also noticed that his pulse was too low to be able to communicate. The message read, "Stark, I'm coming for you next."

The Dark Knight rose above his 2 victims. He was stuck over the decisions of what to do with them. He knew it was against his code to kill but no ordinary cell would hold them. He knew Clark had a chance of being dead because he hadn't reported in. In honor of him he locked the 2 of them in the Phantom Zone. A plan he only had hopes of using if Superman ever turned on them. Hawkeye resisted slightly after coming to. His resistance only added to his injuries. The broken ribs, arm, leg, fractured collar bone, fractured hip, and his fractured skull. His resistance led to another broken rib that punctured his lung. The punch sent him into the phantom zone where he would eventually die from internal bleeding. Batman had no clue but he officially had blood on his hands.

The Dark Knight now approached his final fight. He went back to the bat cave this time. He had a secret weapon planned for Ironman but his biggest fight rested with The Hulk. Ironman had the only Hulkbuster suit known to man, or so he thought. This was the biggest bat the world would EVER see.


	6. Bruce Banner vs Bruce Wayne

How could Batman ever fight the Hulk and win ? Such a force that rivaled Superman. Batman knew it wouldn't be easy and would be his hardest fight since testing his high against Superman. The major difference between Superman and Hulk was that Hulk had no weakness. Such brute strength would outweigh any type of physical disorders. With Banners' newfound control of his emotions only made Hulk more dangerous. He now had full access to his strength at will. Not to mention that added anger would only make the Hulk stronger. Any technique to piss him off would surely lead to the death of Batman.

Batman knew he really shouldn't even get close to him. Even the smallest of grabs would kill him. He also knew that he would need to come into physical contact with him so fighting was necessary. He went to the cave prior to heading towards Hulk and Ironman. He had devised a batsuit that resembled the form of Bane except with more mobility and agility. A Bat the size of Bane. This was sure to be quite the test, for Batman. He had been prepping this suit every since he last bout with Bane. Now the time was finally here for him to test the Venom Bat.

Batman arrived only to be greeted by a calmed Bruce Banner. The too met eye to eye. Batman arrived with no suit, which only led to questions. Banner knew for a fact that Wayne was no fool and that he had something up his sleeve. "Where is Kent ?" Batman asked. "Seeing his precious Sun throughout his final breaths, awaiting that luxurious kryptonite to end his suffering." Banner snickered. The anger was evident on Waynes' face. "Now can you tell me what tool do you possibly have on your little belt that could stop me. I mean sure perhaps something to slow my heart rate might work but are you fast enough to use it before I snap you in half ?" Banner asked. "Simple, I won't use any tools. I'll just beat you at your own game." Wayne replied.

Banner just smiled before his eye turned a vibrant green. He began to transform. Wayne simply pressed a button on his watch and he disappeared into a bright beam before the Hulk finished his transformation. When Batman dropped from the sky he in rare form. A batsuit that rivaled that of Ironmans Hulkbuster.

The Match was set. Next would be The Hulk vs. The Venom Bat.


End file.
